


In My Mind (I Can Do Anything With You)

by AsexualMagneto



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Erik Swears In Foreign Languages, M/M, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on tumblr. Charles and Erik are incapable of being together physically, so Charles uses telepathy to induce a sort of mental sex session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind (I Can Do Anything With You)

Hank notices that Charles has been spending an awful lot of time in cerebro recently.

He assumes he’s recruiting, and sure, with the school reopening soon Charles does spend quite a bit of time searching for lost young mutant minds. But the whole truth is - with Erik out of prison and hiding out on the other side of the world, and Charles readjusting to life as a paraplegic telepath and stretching out his mental muscles, they’ve had quite a few words to say to one another and only one way of doing so.

Charles is surprised to find that Erik lets him in at all - though he probably knows that at this distance, and so out of practice, Charles can hardly do more than hold a telepathic line of conversation. He’d told him as he first put on the helmet, “it’s not that I don’t trust you,” and even then Charles had tried his best to be worthy of his trust. Even later he had tried to reason with him, to sit him down and talk, but without being able to brush minds like they used to they were unable to find the middle ground that they needed. Charles was sure he had completely obliterated that small truce when he’d seized control of his exposed mind in DC.

Which is why this is new. This is special. Charles finds himself holding these small conversations close to his heart - even when they erupt into arguments, even when he rolls away from cerebro with frustrated tears streaming down his face, even when Erik bites out “Charles, you _wischer,_ it confounds me how profoundly I still want you.”

They both pause at this, and Charles takes a deep breath and stretches yet another long-unused muscle in his mind. Erik’s mouth falls open and he hardly breathes as he watches Charles flicker to life straddling his lap.

"Well, it’s a good thing I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Charles whispers, and Erik can almost feel his soft breath against his own lips.

If Erik were a stronger man he’s sure he would have shut Charles down right then and there, would’ve rebelled against the invasion of his mind, would’ve put the helmet back on and effectively ended that conversation like he had many before.

But it’s been _so long._

And _gottverdammt,_ he still loves this man.

He traces a finger around Charles’ lips, red and soft as he remembers them, and he knows Charles is accessing his memory system and fiddling with his sensory input but he doesn’t care at this point. He cups Charles’ head, fingers buried in soft dark hair, and seizes his mouth with lips and tongue. Charles gives as good as he gets, firm presses of lips and fingers running over his neck and jaw and soft little “mmhs” filling Erik’s ears, along with the wet sounds of kissing - he took a moment to acknowledge how even rusty, Charles was impressively good with his powers. Charles smiles and hums into the kiss. _[It’s good, isn’t it?]_

Erik tugs at the collar of Charles’ shirt without breaking the kiss. _[We have no use for these, I believe,]_ and in the blink of an eye the Charles-projection on his lap is naked and rutting his erection into Erik’s thighs.

Erik pulls away and frowns. “But you can’t, can you - not anymore -” The part of him that wants to believe this is real can’t stand consistency errors. “Charles, you know I want **_you_** -“

"In my mind I can do this with you," Charles says bitterly, grinding his hips down harder. "In my mind I can do **_anything_** with you.”

Erik can’t argue with that. He pulls his own erection free and lets Charles rut against him while he cups his ass, traces the muscles and bones of his back and thighs and _[fuck, Charles, how is this so good - how are **you** so good -]_

Charles grabs both of their cocks in one hand and rubs them together, implanting the sensations in Erik’s mind. He’s getting off on the fantasy, the memories, from Erik’s own desire, and it’s so good that he hardly notices his own orgasm building until it’s washing through him. Waves and waves of pleasure and release course through his physical body, still firmly seated in his chair in cerebro, as he gasps and his projection spurts come all over his hand and Erik’s cock and clothes. He’s too far gone to notice he’s projecting his pleasure into Erik’s mind, too.

Erik moans and buries his face in Charles’ neck. “ _Scheiße,_ Charles, did you just -”

"Yes, yes, I did -"

"I - I can’t believe - a-aH keep doing that, please, _merde, enfin t’es - mon dieu,_ Charles I -“

"Please, please come for me, Erik, I need -"

Erik shouts and clutches Charles close as his orgasm hits, trembling with the release, shocked by the pleasure and sweetness of finally making love to Charles again, their mingled pleasure echoing through both of their minds and wringing aftershocks from their tired bodies. As the waves pass, Erik nuzzles and licks at Charles’ collarbone and neck, his skin tasting just as sweet as he’d remembered it.

Charles pulls back and smiles lazily at him before pressing a few more kisses to his lips. “We really ought to do that again sometime, darling.”

"A little warning next time would be nice," Erik growls out, but chases Charles’ mouth for more kisses anyways. (At least he’d been alone in the room, if not the entire complex where he was staying, though having a door that locked would save him from having to hurriedly weld it shut again.)

Charles cards his hands through Erik’s hair and smiles so warmly down at him that Erik couldn’t possibly be mad at him. He presses one last long, lingering kiss to Charles’ mouth. "It’s a date, then," Charles whispers as they part.

Erik sees just the slightest glimpse of sadness deep in Charles’ eyes before he disappears from his sight and from his mind, leaving him clutching at empty air, alone.


End file.
